The Witch's House
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: El juego de RPG "The Witch's House" version Hetalia. Dos finales diferentes. Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc, sangre, etc...
1. Notas extrañas y ositos

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece el juego de RPG "The Witch's House".

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc, sangre, etc...

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**Me he inspirado en el juego de RPG "The Witch's House" (La casa de la bruja) un juego de puzles (y por esto cambiaré algunas cosas, como poner más dialogo, para que no sea tan "técnico" y aburrido) y horror. **

**1. Notas extrañas y ositos.**

Lentamente despertaba, abriendo sus ojos marrones, notó que era de noche y estaba en medio del bosque.

-Miau~ ¿Ya despertaste, aru? -un gato negro estaba encima de su pecho y... ¿¡hablaba!?-

-¡Ve! ¡Eres muy lindo, gatito, pero me estas asustando! -dijo el castaño-

-Tranquilo, aru. Vina a ayudarte, aru.

-Ve~ Solo tengo que irme a por ese camino y ya está -dijo señalando el lugar- Pero... está muy oscuro... si vinieras conmigo estaría bien.

-Imposible, aru. Hay unas rosas gigantescas en medio del camino, aru.

-Pero... ¿cómo...? Mmm... ¡Una nota!

.

_...No me importa que vayas a jugar al bosque, mientras no_

_Vayas a sus profundidades. Ten cuidado y vuelve pronto_

_ Tu abuelo._

.

-Creo que falta algo...

-¿Qué haces, aru? No importa... He visto un machete entre los matorrales, aru. Utilízalo, aru.

-B-bien... -busco entre los arbustos que el extraño gato le habló, y sí, ahí estaba el machete muy desgastado, pero serviría- Si que son grandes... -dijo al ver las rosas-

-Ten cuidado, aru -dijo el gato negro viendo al castaño cortar las rosas sin mucho éxito-

-Pero, ¿porque no corta? -preguntó el chico al gato-

-Tal vez las rosas sean demasiado gruesas, aru *mira el cielo* empezará a llover pronto, aru. He visto una mansión por allí, aru. Pero...

-¡Entonces vamos! -dijo el chico cogiendo al gato en brazos y yendo hacia la mansión. Y de nuevo había rosas en el camino, pero con suerte eran más finas que las otras y con un simple golpe del machete pudo cortarlas, lo malo, el machete se rompió- ¿Es esta la mansión, gatito?

-Sí, aru. Y puedes llamarme Yao, aru -dijo el gato un poco molesto por el apodo de "gatito"- ¿Vas a entrar, aru?

-Sí. Es un poco tenebrosa y da miedo, pero no quiero mojarme.

-Entonces yo me quedo aquí, aru. Adiós, aru.

-Como quieras, gatito-Yao -dijo entrando en la mansión oyendo como el gato negro le regañaba por llamarlo "gatito"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya dentro de la mansión, observó un gran charco de sangre y prefirió no pisarlo, claro... ¿quién querría pisar sangre? y también vio una especie de nota colgada en la pared.

.

_"Ven a mi habitación"_

_._

-¿De quién? -se preguntó así mismo saliendo de la habitación- _creo que antes esto no estaba aquí..._ -pensó viendo la habitación-

-¡Ah! ¡Me asustaste, aru!

-Ve~ ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Al final decidí entrar contigo, aru. Pero... ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Del aire, aru?

-Pues... la verdad, no recuerdo haber pasado por aquí antes... -dijo observando las flores, las lámparas antiguas, los cuadros y otras dos puertas- ¡Ve! ¿¡Y la salida!? ¡No esta! -dijo mientras se acercaba a la pared y la tanteaba-

-No te preocupes, aru. Tarde o temprano encontraremos otra salida, aru. ¿Porque no vemos la casa de mientras, aru?

-Bueno... -vio la otras dos puertas que solo llevaban a otras habitaciones. Cogió a gato-Yao en brazos y empezó a explorar la casa- ¡Ah! Por cierto... me llamo Feliciano Vargas, gatito-Yao-

-¿Feliciano, aru?

-Sí. Soy de Italia. Mmm... Ey, mira un osito en una cesta -dijo observando al peluche-

-¿Y eso, aru? -dijo Yao viendo una nota en la pared-

.

_"Ositos en la cesta"_

_._

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó Feliciano al gato-

-Está en plural, aru. Así que seguramente tendrás que poner otro osito, aru.

-Ve~ me pareció ver uno en otra habitación.

-Entonces vamos, aru.

Feliciano se dirigió a la habitación, aun con Yao en brazos.

-Mira, está ahí -dijo el castaño señalando un pequeño oso de peluche encima de un montoncito de regalos. Soltó a Yao en el suelo y cogió el osito-

-¡Feliciano, aru! ¡Hay un diario muy extraño aquí, aru! -dijo el gato encima de un escritorio-

-¿Ve?

.

_"Diario del brujo 1"_

_Debido a mi enfermedad,_

_Nadie quería jugar conmigo._

_Tanto Papá como Mamá,_

_Ninguno me quería._

.

-Pero... ¡Ve! -se asustó al oír un golpe procedente de un armario- "Se abrirá cuando la mansión vuelva a su forma original" que extraño...

-Pues sí, aru...

-Bueno... ya tengo el osito, ¿vamos?

-Mientras tu metes el osito en la cesta yo iré a ver la otra habitación, aru -dijo Yao para después irse-

Feliciano hizo un mohín al verse solo y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba el otro osito en la cesta.

-¡Venga, vamos! ¡Metete! -dijo empujando al osito dentro de la cesta sin éxito de meterlo-

-Hay unas tijeras en la otra habitación, aru. ¿Y si le cortas la patas, aru?

-¡No aparezcas así! -dijo el otro notablemente asustado-

-Lo siento, aru...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Son esas, aru -dijo Yao subiendo a la mesa donde estaban las tijeras-

-Ve... Me da un poco de pena...

-Venga, aru. No le va a doler, aru.

-Lo siento, osito -dijo mientras cortaba las patas del oso y estas al acto empezaron a sangrar- P-pero... ¡Gatito-Yao, sangran!

-Solo deja las patas y lleva el torso a la cesta, aru. Y rápido... esto me da mala espina, aru.

-V-vale... -Feliciano fue lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación y dejó el torso del osito en la cesta que ahora entraba perfectamente y tras eso oyó el sonido de algo abrirse- Ah... tengo miedo... -dijo viendo que en la pared donde estaba la nota, había una huella de oso pintada con sangre y también... ¿un colgante? Era un colgante de plata en forma de luna con un osito sentado en ella. Feliciano lo cogió y se dispuso a salir pero una nueva nota lo distrajo- "Si al gran oso asesino encuentras al salir, di estas palabras y te dejará ir: _Tut mir leid. Akzeptieren Sie die Gegenwart als eine Art Entschuldigung_*"

Feliciano salió del cuarto y tal y como dijo la nota de antes un gran oso empadado de sangre y con olor a ella se acercó peligrosamente hacia el castaño.

-N-no... y-yo... _T-tut mir leid. Akzeptieren Sie die Gegenwart als eine Art Entschuldigung_ -dijo con voz temblorosa tendiéndole al colgante al oso, el gran oso vio el colgante y lo cogió para después desaparecer en forma de un charco de sangre- Grazie... seas quien seas... -susurró pensando en la persona que le dejó esa nota-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Porque tardaste tanto, aru? -preguntó el gato negro aun encima de la mesa-

-M-me perdí... -mintió-

-¿Seguro, aru? Te ves pálido, aru.

-¡Claro! ¡Venga, vamos! -dijo cogiendo de nuevo a Yao en brazos- ¡Wa! -se asustó al ver la patas del osito en el suelo (que antes estaban en la mesa) sin que nadie las tocase-

-Creo que deberías de cogerlas, aru.

-Si... -dijo cogiendo las patas aun con sangre fresca en ellas-

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Las notas que NO están en **_**cursiva**_** me las he inventado yo.**

**Y aparte de hacer este juego de RPG también intentaré hacer "Mad Father" pero cuando lo encuentre completo y subtitulado en español. (Intente buscarlo, pero el único capitulo que esta subtitulo en español es el primero).**

***Diccionario: Alemán - Español***

**Tut mir leid. ****Akzeptieren Sie die Gegenwart als eine Art Entschuldigung* - Lo siento. ****Acepta este presente en forma de disculpa. (Lo he hecho con el "Traductor de Google" así que alguna equivocación él tiene la culpa).**

**Espero que les haya gustado~**


	2. El cocinero

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece el juego de RPG "The Witch's House".

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc, sangre, etc...

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**Me he inspirado en el juego de RPG "The Witch's House" (La casa de la bruja) un juego de puzles (y por esto cambiaré algunas cosas, como poner más dialogo, para que no sea tan "técnico" y aburrido) y horror. **

**2. El cocinero.**

La siguiente habitación a esa era un comedor con una gran mesa rodeada de sillas, una chimenea, cubiertos, platos, velas, una extraña sopera en forma de cráneo con un líquido verde muy extraño en ella y... una nota.

.

_"Prueba nuestro veneno"_

.

-Creo que no deberías de probar lo sopa, aru -dijo el gato-

-Ni lo iba hacer... ¡has visto la pinta que tiene! Incluso si no tuviera veneno me mataría -dijo Feliciano viendo con asco la sopa. Yao solo soltó una pequeña risita ante eso-

-Se oye algo de ahí, aru -dijo Yao señalando con la pata otra puerta-

-Y hay otra nota...

.

_"El cocinero tiene mucho trabajo._

_Échale una mano, por favor"_

.

Feliciano entró en la habitación que parecía ser la cocina, y vio un cuchillo al parecer sostenido por alguien invisible-

-Señor, cocinero... ¿necesita ayuda? -dijo Feliciano-

-Mmm... Claro, muchas gracias, joven. Puedes echarme una "mano" -el hombre invisible cogió bruscamente del brazo al castaño poniéndolo encima de una tablilla de cortar, dispuesto a cortar su mano-

-¡Déjame! ¡No! ¡No quiero! -dijo Feliciano empezando a forcejear con el hombre sin mucho éxito-

-¡Te ha dicho que lo sueltes, aru! -dijo Yao saltando sobre el hombre y empezando a arañarlo por donde sea. En eso Feliciano pudo escapar seguido de Yao que dejó al hombre bastante arañado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Que hago ahora? -dijo Feliciano entre lloriqueos sentado en una de las silla-

-¿Y si solo abrimos la puerta y ya está, aru?

-No... Creo que ya sé cómo funciona esta mansión. Cada vez que resuelvo algo, una puerta se abre y así sucesivamente.

-Otra nota, aru -dijo el gato viendo la nota encima de la mesa-

-¿Pero cuantas notas hay? -dijo Feliciano un poco harto- "Una "mano" eso es lo que quiere el cocinero. Así que, dale lo que quiere"

-¿¡Cómo quiere que le dé mi mano!?

-Pues... dale algo que se le parezca, aru.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Las patas del osito, aru.

-...Bueno...

Feliciano entró de nuevo en la cocina viendo que el cocinero estaba otra vez en el mismo sitio y haciendo la misma cosa. Yao estaba por delante de él por si aquel hombre intentaba hacerle daño al castaño de nuevo.

-P-perdone...

-Mmm... ¡Oh, gracias por echarme una "mano", joven! -dijo el hombre viendo como Feliciano le tendía las patas de osito- ¡Toma esto como muestra de gratitud! -luego le entregó una llave de plata y siguió con sus cosas-

-Parece que no recuerda lo que pasó hace un rato, aru.

-*suspiro* Por suerte...

-"El comedor de los nobles", aru.

-¿Ve?

-Ah, es solo un libro, aru.

-Mmmm...

.

_En el pasado, los nobles, ricos y gobernantes_

_Usaban vajillas y utensilios de plata._

_Usando dichos utensilios de plata, mostraban_

_Al mundo su inmensa fortuna para contratar sirvientes._

_Además, de esta manera evitan ser envenenados,_

_Ya que la plata cambia el color del veneno._

.

-Ven conmigo, gatito-Yao -dijo Feliciano saliendo a correr fuera de la cocina-

-Espera, aru -dijo saliendo detrás de él-

-Mira, mira -dijo Feliciano señalando la sopera en forma de cráneo. Dentro había puesto la llave que ahora tenía un color más oscuro-

-¡Se oyó como si algo se hubiera abierto, aru!

-¡Ve! Te lo dije, cada vez que algo se resuelve una puerta se abre -dijo cogiendo a Yao en brazos y dirigiéndose a la próxima puerta- ¿¡Que ha sido eso!? -dijo al ver una especie de niño esfumándose al otro lado de la escalera-

-Serás imaginaciones tuyas, aru.

-Ve...

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Este fue más cortito... Pero e****spero que les haya gustado~**


	3. Mariposas y cuchillos

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece el juego de RPG "The Witch's House".

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc, sangre, etc...

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**Me he inspirado en el juego de RPG "The Witch's House" (La casa de la bruja) un juego de puzles (y por esto cambiaré algunas cosas, como poner más dialogo, para que no sea tan "técnico" y aburrido) y horror.**

**3. Mariposas y cuchillos.**

La siguiente habitación más bien parecía un pasillo con varias puertas, una armadura (que daba la impresión de que fuese a moverse en cualquier momento y eso a Feliciano le daba mucho miedo) y flores de decoración.

-Bien, aru. Yo iré a ver si hay algo en ese cuarto tu intenta en ese otro, aru -Feliciano asintió y Yao saltó de sus brazos al suelo para ir al cuarto-

-De nuevo solo... -dijo el castaño intentando abrir la puerta, pero no abria-

.

_"Ayuda a la mariposa"_

.

Era lo que ponía en la puerta. Feliciano dejo esa puerta por ahora y se dirigió a otra- H-hola -saludó al entrar al cocinero de antes que ahora sostenía un montoncito de libros-

-*suspiro* Son tantos libros... si al menos tuviera algo con que sujetarlos... -dijo el hombre invisible-

-Ve... -Feliciano ignoró eso y rebuscó entre las estanterías. Vio un recorte de periódico sobresalir del estante y lo leyó-

.

_XX / XX / XXX. En XXX, se produjo un incendio en casa de XX. En sus ruinas, se hallaron dos cuerpos cuyas descripciones encajan con XXXX y su esposa._

_En ambos cuerpos se hallaron heridas de arma blanca. Se sospecha que el asesino mató a la pareja y luego prendió fuego a la casa._

_Además, tras el incidente, el hijo único de XXXX, Honda Kiku, de 7 años de edad, está desaparecido según la policía__._

.

-¿Ve? "Una historia divertida" hera, hera~ -dijo viendo otra libro-

.

_Había una vez, un hombre rico que transportaba un gran tesoro en un carrito. Pero su carrito se rompió en el bosque, y en ese momento, un cazador y su perro aparecieron. Entonces el hombre rico le preguntó al cazador si podía vigilarle su carrito, a lo que el cazador aceptó. Así pues, el hombre rico fue a buscar un reemplazo para su carrito._

_Mientras tanto, el cazador seguía vigilando. Empezó a oscurecer, y el cazador no podía evitar preocuparse por su anciana madre, que la esperaba en casa. Entonces el cazador le dijo al perro que vigilara el carrito mientras él volvía a casa para ver cómo está su madre. Más tarde, el hombre rico volvió, y vio al perro vigilando su carrito. Como recompensa a su dueño, le entregó al perro una moneda de plata._

_Así pues, el perro volvió a casa con la moneda. Sin embargo, el cazador, al ver la moneda, se puso bastante furioso. "¡Te dije que vigilaras el carrito! ¡Y en vez de eso, le has robado esa moneda de plata!" _

_Así que el cazador mató al perro._

.

-Y se supone que "esto" es divertido -dijo el castaño bastante decepcionado- Mmm... y ahora... "La casa del brujo 1"

.

_En la casa del brujo, las llaves no abren las puertas. Lo que las abre son elementos externos._

.

"La casa del brujo 2"

_La apariencia de la casa del brujo depende expresamente de su poder actual._

.

-¡Hola, aru! -Yao, el gato negro, apareció subido en la estantería-

-¡Te dije que no aparezcas así!

-No hace falta que grites, aru. Mira, encontré una cuerda, aru.

-Ve... dámela, dámela -Feliciano cogió la cuerda y fue a entregársela al hombre invisible de antes-

-¡Ah! ¿¡Es para mí!? Gracias, joven. Toma esto -dijo el hombre entregándole un libro donde ponía: "Leer y morir"-

-Y también encontré otra nota, ven conmigo, aru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ve... que miedo... -dijo Feliciano al ver la habitación, había muchos barriles en ella y una gran telaraña en la pared con una mariposa amarilla atrapada... pero aún se movía- Pobrecita... -dijo poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar al insecto-

-¡No la cojas, aru!

-Pero, ¿Porque no?

-T-tu solo hazme caso, aru. Y mira, aru -dijo el gato llevándole la nota-

.

_"Las arañas tienen mala visión_

_Incapaces de distinguir colores"_

.

-No lo entiendo... ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Buscar otra mariposa... aunque sea de otro color, aru.

-¿Donde?

-Aún nos falta otra habitación, aru.

-Ve~ Gatito-Yao es muy listo~

-Para nada, aru.

Feliciano, seguido de Yao, fue hacia la otra habitación. Era una habitación muy oscura, con varias vitrinas con modelos de insectos y... ¡una cabeza humana!

-¡Quiero irme! ¡Una cabeza! ¡Y pestañea! -dijo Feliciano asustado y abrazando fuertemente a Yao, este intentaba zafarse de los brazos del castaño-

-S-suéltame, aru. Sí, es una cabeza, pero lo de pestañear ha sido imaginaciones tuyas, aru -Yao (que pudo librarse del abrazo de Feliciano) subió a una de las vitrinas y cogió (con la boca) un modelo de mariposa de alas azules- Y ahora vamos, aru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ve~ ya está -dijo poniendo el modelo de mariposa en la telaraña después de coger la otra mariposa viva-

-Pues vamos, aru. Ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo en esta parte de la casa, aru.

Y justo al salir de la habitación la mariposa que descansaba en las manos del castaño salió volando y se metió por una grieta de la pared, accionando otro "mecanismo" para abrir otra de las puertas.

-Vamos, Gatito-Yao~ -dijo cogiendo de nuevo en brazos a Yao y dirigiéndose a la otra habitación-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Woaa! -gritó Feliciano esquivando otro cuchillo volador-

-¡Sal de esta sala ya, aru! -le gritó Yao, aun en los brazos del castaño-

-¡Ve! -dijo saliendo a correr lo más rápido que pudo fuera, cuando un nuevo cuchillo salió de no sé dónde y lo hirió en el brazo- ¡Ah!

-¡Aiyaa! -dijo Yao viendo como el castaño hacia todo lo posible por no perder la conciencia y salir del cuarto de cuchillos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿¡Estas bien, aru!? -preguntó el gato ya afuera del cuarto junto con el castaño, que descansaba en el suelo e intentaba hacer todo lo posible por detener la sangre-

-Si... solo es un pequeño corte... -contestó Feliciano terminando de vendar su herida con una venda improvisada-

-Ese fue peligroso, aru... Iré a ver si hay algo en la otra habitación, aru. Tu quédate aquí, aru -dijo Yao. Feliciano asintió y se dirigió hacia la otra habitación-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-*suspiro* No sé si ese chico lo conseguirá, aru... -dijo el gato negro encima de una mesa- ¡Eres tú, aru! -dijo viendo un hombre con capucha en la esquina de la habitación sosteniendo un cuchillo de carnicero- ¡Si le haces algo a ese chico me las pagaras, aru! ¡Sabes que no puedes matarme, aru!

-No puedo matarte... -dijo levantando la cabeza lo suficiente como para dejar ver sus ojos azules como el cielo a la vista- pero a ese chico... si...

-¿¡Porque, aru!? ¡Antes lo ayudaste, aru!

-Necesito que entren del todo en la mansión para poder coger su _alma_... y este chico ha entrado. Es demasiado confiado y puro... -dijo mientras se acercaba al gato-

-¡Maldito, aru! -dijo Yao. Después el chico lo golpeó con el mango del cuchillo dejándolo inconsciente, para después dejarlo encerrado en uno de los cajones-

Mientras en el otro cuarto Feliciano se preguntaba porque Yao tardaba tanto...

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**Corto... pero el siguiente será más largo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado~**


	4. Arrepentido, simetría y ranas

**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y tampoco me pertenece el juego de RPG "The Witch's House".

**Advertencias: **AU (Universo Alterno), nombres humanos, Ooc, sangre, etc...

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes o narrador-

**Me he inspirado en el juego de RPG "The Witch's House" (La casa de la bruja) un juego de puzles (y por esto cambiaré algunas cosas, como poner más dialogo, para que no sea tan "técnico" y aburrido) y horror.**

**4. Arrepentido, simetría y ranas.**

Feliciano se levantó como pudo y fue a ver a Yao, viendo que este tardaba mucho en volver. Cuando llegó a la habitación donde el gato entró solo había una gran lámpara en la pared junto a una gran mancha roja en la pared, posiblemente sangre...

-Yao... -susurró. Le daba miedo andar solo por ahí- ¿Mmhp? -se detuvo al ver una nota en el suelo- "Lee el libro" - leyó en voz alta y para sí- Si _'él'_ lo dice... tiene que ser por algo -dijo refiriéndose a la persona que lo ha estado ayudando y sentándose en el piso empezando a leer el libro- "Leer y morir" Ve... no me gusta el titulo... -empezó a leerlo y conforme leía mas, más cansado y soñoliento se sentía- Una cabezadita... -dijo acurrucándose contra la pared-

-Fue rápido... -dijo entrando en la misma sala el encapuchado (el del capítulo anterior)-

-¿Qui... en... eres...? -preguntó el castaño entre abriendo los ojos y viendo la figura de delante de él -

-Alguien que te ayudará a "dormir" -contestó sacando un cuchillo de carnicero, mientras se quitaba la capucha-

-¿Lud... wig...? -preguntó Feliciano con los ojos cerrados pero sonriendo débilmente-

-Qu-que... ¿cómo...? -se paró en seco, ¿cómo sabia ese chico se nombre? ¿Lo conocía de antes? ¿Porque de repente le resultaba tan familiar? Un montón de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza pero la que resonaba más fuerte en su cabeza era... ¿porque no podía matarlo? Sería tan fácil bajar el arma y degollarlo, o simplemente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del castaño y este moriría en minutos, pero... le resultaba tan familiar... le recordaba tanto a ese "niña", que al final resultó ser un niño, que conoció en Italia- ¿...Feli? ¿Feli... ciano?

-_¿A qué esperas?_ -se oyó una en su cabeza- _Dime... ¿A qué esperas? Solo tienes que enterrar ese cuchillo en el cuello del chico y ya tendrás tu libertad..._

-No puedo -contestó seriamente-

-_¿Perdona?_

-No puedo matarlo -volvió a repetir seriamente-

-_...Tu veras... _-y después de eso no volvió a oir la voz-

-¿En serio, aru? ¿No vas a matarlo, aru? -dijo Yao apareciendo por la puerta tambaleándose levemente-

-No... Y, ¿cómo pudiste...?

-Mejor no preguntes. Y ahora cógelo y larguémonos de aquí. Habéis estado demasiado tiempo en esta sala, aru.

Ludwig no hizo más preguntas solo cogió al joven en brazos y se lo llevó de ese lugar junto con el gato, Yao, que se puso en su hombro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien. Te diré que aún no me fio de ti, aru. Por eso te estaré vigilando, aru. Así que no intentes nada extraño, aru... ¿¡Me estás oyendo, aru!? -gritó Yao molesto al notar que no recibía caso alguno del rubio que atendía a Feliciano, que despertaba lentamente...-

-Ja. Que no te fías de mí y que no intente nada extraño... lo entiendo -contestó viendo el enfado del felino-

-Ah... ¿Y-Yao...? -preguntó el castaño abriendo los ojos poco a poco-

-Feliciano, aru. ¿Tú encuentras bien, aru?

-Si... -contestó mientras miraba fijamente a Ludwig, que permanecía aun a su lado- Ciao, Ludwig -dijo al fin-

-Hallo... Feliciano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliciano con Yao en brazos y seguido de Ludwig, que se ofreció a ayudar al castaño (con alguna que otra regañina por parte del felino de "que aún no se fiaba de él") llegaron un pasillo, empezaron a mirar las dos puertas que había pero tardaron poco ya que una estaba cerrada y en otra solo había una gran charca con una rana nadando en ella.

.

_"¿Te gustan las ranas?"_

.

-¿Ranas? -preguntó Ludwig-

-Creía que sabias todos los trucos de la mansión, aru -dijo Yao-

-Solo he estado por la parte donde encontré a Feliciano y a ti -contestó el rubio-

-Ve~ Ranita, ranita~ -dijo Feliciano llamando a la rana, esta saltó alegre a los brazos del castaño y empezó a croar-

-Que rana más pesada... -musitó Ludwig-

-Celoso, aru -dijo Yao-

-Nein.

-Dejad de pelearos. Es una rana muy buena -dijo Feliciano saliendo de la habitación con la rana aun en brazos dirigiéndose al fondo del pasillo donde había un interruptor pero entre ellos y el interruptor había un puente demasiado diminuto, incluso para el gato negro- Vamos ranita~ -la rana saltó de los brazos de Feliciano llegando hasta el interruptor para accionarlo, escuchándose después un sonido de apertura-

-La puerta de antes se ha abierto, Feliciano -dijo Ludwig desde el otro lado del pasillo junto con Yao-

-Vale, ya...

-¿Ocurre algo, aru?

-No, nada me pareció ver a alguien...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

.

_"Deben estar en simetría"_

.

Fue la nota que encontraron al entrar en la habitación.

-Bueno, aru. Lo único que hay que hacer es poner la habitación simétrica, aru.

-Bien. Hay el peluche de una rana pegado en la silla de allí, hay que poner la maceta de allí en este sitio de aquí, hay que buscar un pastel y ponerlo encima de esta mesa, hay que ordenar la estantería y el cuadro y está rosa de aquí tiene que ir en algún sitio -dijo Ludwig observando el lugar-

-¿Fuiste militar en otra vida, aru?

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Por nada, aru...

***Después de ordenar la habitación***

-Arrancamos este papel... y ya está -dijo Feliciano para después oír el sonido de algo abriéndose-

-Yo iré primero, Feliciano -dijo Ludwig saliendo de la habitación seguido de Yao y Feliciano (que se entretuvo en llevar de nuevo a la rana). El siguiente cuarto solo había otro diario del brujo...

.

_"Diario del brujo 2"_

_Tanto papá como mamá_

_Ninguno me quería_

_Así que los X_

_Desde entonces, siempre he vivido aquí_

.

Y otra de las notas.

.

_"Una vez cruces la puerta,_

_No dejes que nada te distraiga"_

.

-Eso significa... que pase lo que pase detrás de esta puerta, sigue adelante -dijo Ludwig a Feliciano-

-Yo iré delante, aru -y dicho esto el gato se fue-

Feliciano asintió y agarró bien a la Rana que llevaba en brazos. Y entraron en el cuarto, que era un largo pasillo con machas rojas en las paredes y suelo.

-¡Ve! Lud, muévete -dijo Feliciano viendo otro cuchillo volador dirigirse hacia ellos, pero el rubio no dijo nada y solo agarró al castaño de los hombros fuertemente sin moverse- ¡P-pero...! -cerró fuertemente los ojos preparándose para el dolor que le esperaba-

-Feliciano... abre los ojos -dijo Ludwig-

-¿Ve? C-como...

-"Una vez cruces la puerta, no dejes que nada te distraiga"

-Ve...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

.

_"Él esta hambriento"  
_.

Fue lo que vieron al entrar al cuarto y mientras Ludwig veía el sentido a la nota, Feliciano se dirigió a la otra puerta, pero... notaba algo detrás de ella. Vio una pequeña ventanita por donde podía ver y oír mejor lo que había detrás la puerta, oyó; el sonido de algo enorme arrastrándose, vio; unas enormes escamas pegajosas, algo gigantesco enrollado sobre sí mismo y... unos ojos oscuros mirándolo fijamente...

-L-Lud, hay algo ahí.

-Hambriento... -dijo Ludwig viendo fijamente a la Rana-

-N-no, la ranita, no -dijo el castaño abrazando protectoramente a la pobre Rana que entendió lo que le iban a hacer y se acurrucó más en el pecho de Feliciano-

-Lo siento, Feliciano, el anfibio o nosotros -dijo el rubio-

Feliciano miró a la rana y después a Ludwig, no quería matar a la pobre ranita, pero Ludwig tenía razón: "La Rana o ellos"

-Hazlo tú, Ludwig... -dijo tendiéndole la Rana que hacia todo lo posible por escapar-

-... -el rubio cogió a la Rana y la obligó a ponerse en la ventanita. Después se oyó fuertes golpes, siseos y "croas" desesperados por parte de la Rana, luego todo quedó en silencio-

Feliciano se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, esta vez, no oyó ni vio nada...

-¿Y bien?

-No se oye, ni se ve nada -contestó un poco triste-

-Entonces, vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

La siguiente habitación era bastante pequeña, había un gran boquete en la pared, el suelo estaba húmedo y olía a sangre...

-Huele a sangre... -dijo Feliciano-

-Vámonos de aquí.

Ludwig abrió la otra puerta y viendo que no había peligro salió, seguido del castaño que fue a echar un último vistazo al cuarto, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a la Rana, justo al cerrar la puerta- ¡La Ranita! -dijo abriendo de golpe la puerta para luego volver a cerrarla con la cara más blanca que el papel-

-¿Que te ocurre, Feliciano? -preguntó Ludwig preocupado por la cara de su compañero-

-Lud, prométeme que no volveremos a esa habitación -contestó el castaño-

-V-vale...

**¿Reviews? ¿Criticas?**

**SPOILER:**

**PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE LO JUEGEN:**

**En la parte de: "Una vez cruces la puerta, no dejes que nada te distraiga" he leído por alguna parte que si no lees la nota te podrás mover libremente por esa habitación (quien haya jugado me entenderá) y entonces podrás leer el diario que queda y hablar con el gato. Y también que si lees todos los diarios el gato te cuenta una historia o algo así.**

**Espero que les haya gustado~**


End file.
